Veronica Liones
Veronica (ベロニカ) is the second princess of Britannia. The younger sibling of the first princess, Margaret and elder to her adopted sister; the third princess, Elizabeth . Appearance Veronica has a tomboyish appearance, short light colored hair and a slim build. She wears a stylish fur coat, a knight-styled attire, a belt and a pair of long boots. Personality She is described to be a tomboy, who, as a child, liked to and often used to play with swords with the boys, and would be scolded by her father for doing so. Sharing the Holy Knights' attitude about enslaving the citizens , she also cares about her younger sister, Elizabeth. History When they were young, Veronica, her sisters, and Gilthunder used to play with each other ; Due to her playing with swords with the boys, she would often be scolded by her father. Plot Ongoing Arc Veronica is first mentioned by Elizabeth, during a nostalgic remembrance, to be tomboyish and to have often fought with sword with other boys as a girl, for which she would be scolded by their father. She is then introduced when she stops her subordinate, Griamor, from further hurting Elizabeth , and then takes her to a room in Ceramic Tear Inn, where, as Griamor stays guard outside, scolds her sister for sneaking out of the castle, and orders Griamor to stand down when he is alarmed by her raising her voice. Upon her sister questioning her whether she was taken there under the orders of the kingdom, Veronica accepts so, and also states that if Elizabeth was captured by here then, she could even become the future princess. Quickly adding that she was joking, she then asks her sister to come back to the castle, since as a princess and Holy Knight, she had enough influence to "do something". Elizabeth, however, refuses to do so and then also expresses her opposition to the Holy Knights' enslavement of the citizens, with Veronica justifying it by saying that the citizens' forced involvement in military activities was for their own protection in the upcoming war. She continues to say that rumors state Elizabeth to be hunting the Holy Knights down with the Seven Deadly Sins, and asking her to cut all ties with the legendary group, informs her that they are all "despicable and evil". Their captain, Meliodas, she includes, is not a half-hearted criminal, but a "raging monster who leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes", and that his child-like appearance is, but a mask. When her sister opposes the statement, Veronica argues that Meliodas is simply deceiving her to use her later, and when Elizabeth refuses to disclose the Deadly Sins' location, refuses to let her out of the room, but before going out, gives her a pendant of their father's which he says will protect them from evil, and orders Griamor to guard her. Later, after Griamor is defeated by Meliodas, who also frees Elizabeth, she angrily wakes her unconscious subordinate, who informs her of Meliodas having done so. When he offers to chase Meliodas immediately, she stops him, and cryptically informs him that they have already made their move. Veronica is later seen among the audience of Byzel's annual Fight Festival's first battle, which is between Griamor and Matrona, when she comments that the Seven Deadly Sins have fallen for her trap, and that their arrogance will be their downfall; she also wonders if Elizabeth was among the crowd. After Matrona removes her cloak and reveals her identicalness to Elizabeth, Veronica notices that the mysterious fighter also possesses the pendant she had given Elizabeth the previous night, wondering whether Matrona is her sister. She tries to stop Griamor from battling, only for him to refuse, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed earlier in the preliminary were impossible for a frail girl like Elizabeth. When Matrona destroys Griamor's ability and then defeats him, both with a single punch, she is shown to be very surprised and shocked. Abilities/Equipment She appears to wield a sword. Relationships Elizabeth Veronica is Elizabeth's older adopted sister, and appears to care about her, stoppling Griamor from killing her. Trivia *Veronica is a female given name and the Latin form of the Greek name, Berenice, which, in turn, is the Ancient Macedonian form of the Attic Greek name, Phereníkē, or Pheroníkē, when means, "she who brings victory". References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Require Arc Name Change